Elenya Lalaith  A lost laugh
by Sheepthief
Summary: "Her face could have been holding great beauty if it would have not been scarred..." She was a Dúnadan, fighting for her beliefs, unwilling to give up. She found someone who could bring back her laugh in a time of grief and pain.  Later OC/Eomer
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! (: I've never been so excited about a story as I am about this one :D It's Lord of the Rings (obviously) and I'm really scared to mess this up :D **

**Sooo I need your feedback… NEED it :D because this is much more difficult than other stories I've written, because they were more comical and light and this one is supposed to really feel like Lord of the rings… I know that I will never in a million years accomplish to write even nearly as good as Tolkien but I want to at least get a bit of the feeling into this story… **

**This is as a matter of fact NOT only a romance and the love-stuff doesn't really have priority it's more about the whole story I want to tell you, only in my way and with my new OC (: So there's going to be some fun but also serious stuff and I'm anxious to see if I can do this :D**

**Also this is going to be somehow pretty much like the films (with the main storyline, but my OC will be not be there all the time, more like crossing it at sometimes but have her own story of the ringwar) **

**because the storyline isn't as complex as it is in the books and I want to get a start at something easier… I have an idea for another Lotr story so maybe then I'll do it more book-like ;) but for now I hope you understand, I read the books like a million times but I don't really trust me to have this completely based on them ;)**

**Now my AN is probably bigger than the chapter will be so now I'll stop :D**

**Enjoy and Review, please (:**

***deep breath***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:

"It is a gift" a tall man, dressed in noble garments, exclaimed rising from his seat

along the members of the council. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe". Proudly he told elves, dwarfs and humans forgathered before him. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy,

Let us use it against him." His speech was interrupted, for another dark haired man spoke up.

"You cannot wield it.

None of us can.

The one ring answers to Sauron alone.

It has no other master."Boromir, son of Denethor, looked upon the other man in disgust."And what would a ranger know of this matter?"As a blonde elf went to speak a low voice could be heard from a shadow.

"_Pân i valt law thilia,_

_Law pain i reviar mistar aen;_

_Iaur i vell law thinnatha,_

_Law thynd dyfn na-niss rathar aen._

_O lith naur echuiathar aen,_

_Calad od dúath thuiatha;_

_Adamminen i vagol vreithannen,_

_Pen-thôl ad echannen i aran."_

The council member's eyes were drawn towards the speaker who had interrupted the secret gathering with a floating reciting of a sindarin poem. It should have not been possible for a person to witness their words, though there in the shadows stood a cloaked figure, partly hidden in the shadows. None of the strangers features could be seen other than that it possessed a lithe and tall frame. "Speak so we all can understand you stranger" The man who had first spoken demanded. Slowly in graceful steps the figure came to stand near the circle the council was gathered in.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king"

A slightly horse but full alto was heard, now louder than the hood of her cloak a woman's eyes were shining, fixed on the person the riddle was speaking of. Aragorn, Arathorns son, Isildurs heir. Now the blond elf who had been interrupted spoke up, not breaking the spell Aragorn and the mysterious woman seemed to be under."He is Aragorn, Arathorns son, you owe him your allegiance."Not taking his eyes of the figure Aragorn told his friend to sit down after distantly hearing him still talking to Boromir, before asking in a gentle voice:

"Lalaith?"

The hidden woman bowed her head to him; "Elenya is my name, my lord."Aragorn lifted her head with his hand under her chin and removed the cloak to reveal a seemingly young woman, nearly as tall as him, sharing many of his features. Her hair was almost as dark as his; only the sunlight made it shine face could have been holding great beauty if it would have not been scarred, drawing the viewers eyes from her otherwise fair features. The woman's left side of her face was split by a jagged scar running from her eyebrow, narrowly missing her eye, to her lips dragging one corner of her mouth lifted his hand to trace the scar, the reaction to his movement confusing to him and those who knew the tall humans facing each away the woman lifted her face proudly: "I bring news from the Dúnadan of the North. "

Gandalf the grey listened up even more as well as the elves who had a great connection to the Northern Rangers. "We have lost many; Many of us were killed."Elenya's grey-green eyes pierced into her counterparts with pain hidden deep inside. "The southern villages had to be abandoned.

We have not nearly enough men to protect our villages for all our forces are bound to the Shire." The words made Aragorn lower his head in thought as well as dismay. The mentioning of the Shire made another person pipe up, who had not said a word for a long time."You are protecting the Shire?" The green shimmering steel of Elenya's eyes turned soft resembling moss as she turned towards Frodo, the hobbit. "We are indeed, Halfling. And we will keep our stance at your homeland to our last breath" The dark haired woman meant to reassure him but his reaction showed that she had inspired guilt as well. "But my lady, you said that you lost many people and can barely hold your own!" the hobbit exclaimed standing.

The formal address made her chuckle lightly, showing to the council why she did not hold her second name _Lalaith _anymore. Her mouth only lifted on the right side to reveal glimmering white teeth, while the left corner of her mouth barely moved, making her face look like a grimace instead of a cheerful expression."My people are fighters, Master hobbit, whereas the Shire folk is the most peaceful that I have ever had the honor to meet. We are accustomed to battle and are able to go through dark times as these. But could you imagine Hobbiton in a battle? Or Proudfoots and Greenhands with weapons?" She smiled her crooked smile, shaking her head at the thought of it.

"Knowing that there still is such a peaceful piece of land in middleearth and that we protect the beauties of the Shire is enough to make up for whatever we may suffer. And, Mr. Frodo, I must protest, I am no Lady" The tall woman added with a wink to lighten up what she had just told him. She did not want to put another burden on this hobbits already troubled mind.

Turning back to Aragorn she continued their conversation in Sindarin, as to keep the following news between those who understood. _"We have retreated to the greater villages of the west but I do not know how long we will be able to stand against the bundled forces that face us."_ Her face showed concern for her people, she had seen with her own eyes how many died before they could be saved or flee from the invading forces. It had been many men and yet more women and children who mostly could not even defend themselves. "_What of Halbarad?" _ Aragorn asked about the leader of the rangers, questioning why they had sent her, why they needed to report to him."_He is grieving for his wife and child, my Lord."_ The woman's dark haired head was bent as she spoke those words, her own pain showing briefly. _"We need a strong leader in this time, Aragorn, your people need their Lord." _ Eyes, so similar but at the same time so different were locked in an intense gaze which spoke more than a thousand words. Quietly she added: _"Your family needs you, Estel" _which made him break their eye contact feeling guilty.

"I cannot" he had started to speak Westron again". "Lalai…" he stopped himself "Elenya you know that I cannot leave right now. I am needed." Aragorns voice was even and calm while her response was the opposite. "You are needed with your people! Children are dying, Aragorn, Women without Protection. Tarkil, Arvedui, Ivorwen… little Ivorwen…" Her voice died at the last name, remembering holding the little girl in her arms as she bled to her settled over Aragorn's face but his resolve did not falter. He knew that his fate was bound to the ring for now.

Elenya could see it on his face, she could read it in his eyes. "You are not coming" she whispered disbelievingly "You are…" the moments ago so loud spoken woman was speechless. "You will lead the Dúnadan in this time of darkness… I am sure you will find a way."Aragorn told her with a finality that made her stumble back a few steps. When she found her speech and ground again her face first contorted into a hard mask, making her pink scar stick out even more before she hid her face under her cloak again. Walking away acknowledging Gandalf, Elrond as well as most of the elves and even some dwarfs with a nod of her covered head, laying a soft hand on Gandalf's shoulder for a second she left the circle without another word to her Lord. As though she had regained some strength through Gandalf's touch she turned around in the last second staring at Aragorn.

"_We will see each other across the sea then, muindor. Namárië" _

With those passing words she jumped off an edge at the side of the place where the council met. A few moments of silence followed before they heard a horse riding away from Rivendell. As the matters of the ring became center of the council again Frodo was still looking after the impressive woman who had just disappeared. "_Muindor?_" he remembered that word, he heard it somewhere. As it dawned to the hobbit he turned his disbelieving eyes to Gandalf. "Aragorn has a sister?" he asked quietly letting his eyes now stray to Aragorn, who held his head in his hands, inwardly torn. .

.

.

Lalaith: Lachen

Elenya: Sternentag

Muindor: Brother

Estel: Hope

Namárië: Farewell

**This is just a short first chapter to show you what I mean and how I intend to write this story (sindarin/quenya in **_**italics**_**, some words sindarin/quenya but seriously not all because that's a pain in the ass to look up :D)**

**Some character's may also be a little different in my story, for example Aragorn a little less heroic and more human and so on… but I will try to stay close to the original…**

**So what did you think of this? And what did you think of my OC? It's the first time my OC doesn't have a name with M as the first letter :D I tried to make her not Mary-Sue-ish but I don't know if I succeeded…**

**Now enough with the rambling :D**

**Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter (:**

**ZollySealand: I'm relieved to hear that you liked it and that you find my style, spelling and grammar tolerable, because that's always one of my big worries, since English is a foreign language for me. I hope I won't disappoint you ;D Thanks again.**

**Certh: Thanks, your review is really helpful. It pointed out some critical points about this story, that I, at least partly noticed but wasn't too sure about.**

**Concerning the structure of the text I already saw the fault in that, because as I saw how it turned out once I posted it I was annoyed too that every line was a new sentence, I'm afraid I have to find a way to change that, although as I wrote it on my computer it looked different :D**

**Also for more descriptions I will try to work harder on that but as well as with the punctuation I didn't quit master it, because in German it is really different than in English but I hope I can improve both!**

**And I was so confused about the Dúnadan and Dúnadain thing I'm glad you helped me sort that out ;)**

**PS: Phew I'm relieved to hear that she doesn't seem like a Mary-Sue… I always want to prevent that because those stories just become predictable and boring (: I'll try to keep it that way…**

**As for a Beta-reader: Whoever wants to become mine… I would be grateful to have some help (:**

**Caleb's babe: I'll try to post as regularly as possible (:**

Chapter 2:

A brown horse was thundering along wide fields carrying a darkly mantled form that lay pressed against its sweating, golden shimmering form. The person's wary eyes were searching for danger, for threats on its way.

Elenya Dúnadan had left Rivendell in haste; after hearing that her brother and lord would not be returning to his people with her she had nothing holding her at the place anymore. Her thoughts were now fixed on getting back to the North to help keeping her tribe from doom, which was their constant visitor now.

After riding fast for hours her strong body needed to rest although she would have preferred to ride on through the night. She could however not do so for her horse _Baran _was tired; the woman could not risk overstraining her companion if she wanted to arrive at her home in time.

After lying down on the ground with her arms behind her head and a light blanket over her frame gazing at the stars Elenya reflected her encounter with Aragorn. When she had set off on her ride to Rivendell she had sensed that it would end like it had but she had still hoped to be proven wrong for now the little hope they had was narrowed even more. The celestial bodies that had inspired her birth name shone on her face soothing the pain she often felt as if the axe that had split her face nearly a year ago was still in place.

The wound had changed her. It had made her give up the nickname she had had since she was a small child nearly half a century ago, for her joyful laugh that could been heard constantly as soon as she arrived at a place. Her appearance mislead people to think she was a young woman in her twentieth year though through the blood flowing in her veins she had already lived almost the lifespan of a normal human.

One thing which could however lead people to guessing her age were her eyes… Once they had held an everlasting twinkle of joy, their mixture of light grey and deep green speaking of sunny days and summer storms. They were eyes of youth and happier times.

As time went on the light dimmed but never fully disappeared but the rare moments of emotion were only shown to people she thought worthy or in times of need.

She shook her head to free it. The Dúnadan woman could not understand what had led her to speak as she had at the council. She had been sent there as a messenger, merely bringing news of their people to their Lord since they needed him more than ever with their current leader blinded with grief she had not been there to see her brother but to ask her leader for help.

Remembering her brother's last words she snorted quietly her eyes closing. A leader. She was a fighter, a warrior of her folk destined to protect those who needed protection and to keep harm from those who should not know about the harm that was right at their doorstep. Her destiny was to protect the weaker of the Dúnadain of the North and the Shire with its tiny occupants. She was neither able nor willing to take on the role of a leader. The only people she was a leader to were the warriors she led to battle against evil; she was not a person to hold the future of a folk in her hands. They were meant to hold a sword and a bow and not to hold power over others.

She should not have let her emotions overcome her, what had she thought talking to her Lord like she had? He was not her brother in this situation he was the person who could and should lead her and her brothers and sisters to a better fortune. Normally she was not a person to act because of her feelings… only in a fight she let two emotions control her. Fury and determination. She did not tell people or show them when she felt sad or defeated, she did not let her weakness show for she needed to be strong and a example for others. At some times she was not even sure she could feel anything but the need to protect anymore. Seeing too many people fall and die, witnessing and experiencing too much pain made her a hard person almost unable to see good anymore. The only thing assuring her that there was still something worth fighting for in middle-earth were the hobbits who lived contently in their holes, not worrying about anything but what the next harvest would bring and whether the neighbor had invited them to a party or not.

Seeing easiness and joy at its purest never failed to refresh her spirits and trust in herself and that better times would come if they fought for it.

When the sun began to rise she mounted Baran who had gotten a recovering rest over the night while she had lain in the high grass musing. Hurrying the horse up like she had done the day before she was anxious to see what had happened in her absence if there had been any troubles.

A day later at nightfall she arrived in her home village where she had grown up before being sent to Rivendell and then Lothlorien to be taught and raised by elves. Her arrival had stirred hope in her friends and family though seeing her returning alone made them fear for the worst.

As the dark haired woman dismounted her loyal companion she was greeted by young men of her people who had taking over her responsibilities over the time span she had been gone.

"Aragorn's fate lays elsewhere for now… maybe he will join us someday." Her eyes, now returned to her steely grey eyes shimmering green were emotionless but not unfriendly. She had added the last part for their sake. She had meant every part of her parting words to her brother, it was the most likely they would only meet in death again. Although she possessed a greater strength and stamina through her heritage thst others and even though she was a skilled fighter she was not invincible which had shown on her face as well as her body that bore more scars then were visible to the eyes of others.

Elenya was met with confused faces showing their questions before they even expressed them.

"What are we going to do now?" they asked "Halbarad is still not able to act responsible, we are without a leader!" The people surrounding her were desperate, helpless they felt left alone.

Feeling that exactly what she had feared, being forced into the position of a leader had happened she also knew that she could not escape this for she would be disappointing and betraying her brothers and sisters.

"We will try to collect at the western village, tell everyone to get their most important belongings and send messengers to the other villages. We have the best chance to defend ourselves if we collect. Some of you are going to leaving before the rest to try and create as many accommodations as possible and reinforce the defensive works."

With that she began her day as a leader of the Dúnadain of the North.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the woods of Elenya's second home:

"_Ah my child…"_ Galadriel sighed seeing her and feeling her take responsibility for her people. "_We will be welcoming Lalaith soon, my husband"_ the elf told her husband with a smile. She had never stopped calling her this for she saw the laughing and free woman still slumbering inside her foster-daughter. Celeborn was not questioning his wife; he knew that she was right and that she was not going to tell any more than she already did. He was simply glad to hear that he would be seeing the, in their eyes, young woman again although he could not think of a reason for her to leave her folk in this time of need.

Over weeks they prepared for her arrival; anticipation settling over the city of the Lady of the Woods as the Dúnadan had not visited in a long time and when she did Elenya had only stayed for a brief moment.

.

.

.

The fellowship which had started its journey shortly after the council's decision had been were brought to their knees by the force of Caradhras and Saruman and were making their way towards the mines of Moria, dreaded by Gandalf for he knew what lay deep within the dwarf homes core. He had once traveled through the mines accompanied by the young Dúnadan, that was dear to his heart and that he had met at the shire years ago. They had been traveling companions for long years neither able to stay in one place over a longer span of time the wizard and the, at that time joyful woman had roamed around middle-earth visiting places and countries they would never forget. Before crossing the mines of Moria they had been riding across the planes of Rohan which kept Lalaith under their spell all her life.

They had visited Minas Tirith the city of kings which held its own beauty but Gondor that should have awakening feelings of home and pride in her could never hold the beauty that the land of the horse lords held in her eyes. Seeing the seemingly never ending fields of green reflecting the color of her eyes in the sun made her heart swell and her breath falter because it represented pure freedom to her. Not being able to roam free but being bound to the northern lands was making her feel caged; Gandalf could feel it the moment Elenya had touched his shoulder at the council. She was like a wild animal captured, forced to stay in one place and to take a responsibility that was a greater burden to her than she let on.

When Gandalf remembered their journey through the mines he felt a dark and cold shiver run down his back, they had encountered evil and force they never thought possible. He had hoped to never have to go back again but the Ring-bearer had decided so he had to follow.

.

.

.

Baran: Goldbraun

**So this is not really deep into the story yet but a little background info on Elenya, I hope it's understandable and not confusing or anything. I also hope that I erased some errors I made in the first chapter, I tried my best but am as always open for (nice) critics but no flames or anything (:**

**Tell me what you think **

**Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray the next chapter (: I had an American exchange partner here for the last 10 days so I didn't really write, sorry but it was just too much fun :D I hope it improved my English a bit… It will when I go to the US in September (: Already excited :D**

**Caleb's babe: thanks again! yeah I thought that could be a bit confusing, I mentioned it but maybe it didn't come out clear enough that they were both sent to Rivendell but only Aragorn stayed there permanently and his sister was sent to Lothlorien shortly after. That seems weird but firstly I thought that it's more likely for a girl to grow up with a foster-mother and secondly it comes in handy later in the story ;) I hope that cleared up the confusion (:**

**ZollySealand: ich antworte dir auch in Deutsch das ist für mich auch einfacher :D Danke und phew ich bin echt erleichtert, dass Elenya keine Mary Sue ist, weil ich nicht weiß ob ich das unbedingt direkt merken würde :D In diesem Kapitel wird es auf jeden Fall weiter mit der Geschichte an sich gehen ;)**

**Sic Vita Est: Thanks so much (: It's good to hear that I managed to get this feeling into the story, because I'm not really experienced with serious stories (: **

**Enjoy (:**

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

Elenya did not rest for longer than a few hours every day for the next weeks. She was too occupied in traveling back and forth between the camps along the Shire's border to support the rangers who were stationed there and the main village where almost the whole rest of the Dúnadain lived. She would have preferred staying at the borders to directly defend the hobbits, it was the closest to freedom that she could get in these dark times. For her now to be forced to spend hours in dark rooms contemplating how much supplies the village would need for the next time, who was supposed to work on what or plans for new buildings was tiring her more than staying up for days on her horse could.

She had been riding fast, almost injuring her horse, when she had heard that one station which was held by one of her cousins and his men was attacked and the rangers were easily outnumbered. Arriving at the camp of a few huts she had nearly two hours to rest before the next attack began. They had been able to fend off the orcs which had been bothering them for a long time now but as the time grew darker wild men had started to roam around and had already destroyed villages not far away. Orcs they were able to defeat but their numbers were too small to have the slightest chance against their new foes without help. The morning they saw the cruel men roaming around not far away, clearly spying on how they could overcome the camp of rangers the easiest, they had sent their fastest rider out to call for help. They did not have to wait long for Elenya and her usual group of fighters had arrived shortly before the sun rose the next day.

After the newly arrived had been fed and had only for a second lain down to rest their tired bodies they heard a warning horn from outside, blown by one of the guards who were patrolling all day and all night. Abruptly the light sound halted followed by an eerie silence.

.

.

They had been fighting for hours, their opponents had seemed to never end. Every time they had killed one a new one had appeared in his place. Elenya used the back of her hand to wipe her hair out of her eyes, it had started to come undone out of the tight bun she always wore in battles and was now stuck to her forehead with dirt, sweat and blood. She was exhausted and dirty, blood covering her clothes. She could not tell if it was hers or that of her foes anymore for she had several cuts and injuries that multiplied over time as her reaction time slowed down. As dawn began they had managed to defeat their enemies for they drew their strength through the dark, overcoming their opponents when they did not notice, coming out of the shadows to attack people from behind.

They had fortunately not lost many men though most were injured badly almost not able to keep themselves upright anymore. Those who were only hurt lightly needed to tend to their comrades till their own exhaustion overtook their minds making them unable to stand. After Elenya had taped up the last man she knew that she had to change something. If she would not find a new solution she would lead her people to their doom. After she had pondered for many hours she finally realized what she needed to do. Having found new hope she lay down to find some rest before she needed to rise again and put her plan to action.

.

.

.

It was a slow procession back to their home. It took them many days to transport the wounded and weak when on a fast horse it would take only about two days to cross the distance. When they arrived Elenya saw that in the short time span she had been gone their village had suffered from attacks as well. It took not much effort to convince the eldest who had helped her to lead the Dúnadain for the few weeks she did. It took them not long to prepare. Only a day after the last were able to ride or be transported they set out on their journey, the strongest left behind to keep the protection of the Shire intact.

.

.

.

She had seen their arrival before the border guard informed her of them, Galadriel had known that her foster-daughter would sooner or later have to search for Lothlorien help so they had prepared for the rangers arrival weeks before. The Dúnadain were welcomed as soon as they crossed the border of the wood and led to rest and be healed from their wounds. Elenya however did not settle down after she had lead her companions to their new home, she immediately made her way to the heart of Lothlorien to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"_Lalaith"_ the Dúnadan's light eyes darkened to a stormy grey in sadness hearing her old name "_do not feel guilty, you made the best decision for your people, you did not fail in your task. And your presence here will be of great importance" _The _elleth_ who had been like a mother to her as she grew up had always been able to see her fears and thoughts and knew how to sooth those. "_Will we be allowed to stay here until we find a new solution?" _ Elenya asked, her eyes downcast her poise tired and defeated. "_Of course you will, child. This is your home and a safe haven for those who are in your heart." _Her foster-mother reassured her, finally sending the woman to clean up, eat and go to sleep, for she was almost asleep standing up.

It was a strange feeling for Elenya to be dressed in silken elven gowns again after many years. Over time she had grown accustomed to wearing the clothes of a ranger, to smelling of horses and long days without a bath. Now being scrubbed clean, her wavy hair openly falling down and wearing a fine dress she felt uncomfortable. Those things belonged to her old self, the old Elenya who had been able to be happy about something as simple as a dress or a trinket. The young woman who had laughed until her stomach was hurting, who had been running around the golden woods of Lórien looking forward to a bright future. Now that girl seemed to be lost through the darkness that grew over middle-earth. Her laugh had died, her hair was kept in a tight braid, her eyes were so deep most were not able to detect any feelings at all. People had started to keep away from her, for they were not able to hold her stare anymore or were not able to see her face destroyed and her cheer gone. They loved her, no doubt, but this love was now shown through respect from afar and acceptance of her need of loneliness. Those who still stood in front of her without looking away or being anxious were few but the most important to her. Most were of elven kind who had seen many things over their long immortal lives and were not fooled by Elenya's mask of deadness. Her brother still stood at her side, Gandalf and some others too but the list had grown shorter and shorter the more she closed herself up.

As she was standing in front of a polished silver sheet observing her appearance she could not help but smile bitterly at the sight of her new self in the mantle of her old self. There had not been time to really see her reflection in a long time, seeing her scar was surprising her. She had felt it many times, she knew its exact position for it still hurt every minute, seeing the flaming pink scar tissue shocked her and made her understand how people reacted like they did. After tracing it once again she turned away with a shake of her head. She had accepted her new face a long time ago, though that did not mean that she did not feel ashamed to show her face, to let people see what had become of her through this war. At last she shook her head clear off those thought that had been piling up in her head more and more over the last weeks after she had seen her brother Aragorn for, as she thought, the last time. Even though she was safe in her foster-parents realm she knew that she would not be resting in this dream world when others fought and fell.

.

.

Elenya spent the following days catching up with those with whom she grew up her nearly 50 years ago, she visited her people in their camps, making sure that they had everything they needed. After she had spent almost a week there she could not stay still anymore, she rode out to check on the Shire's guards and came every time she came back she was in a worse condition that how she had left, sometimes bringing wounded men with her but they all rode out again as soon as they were able to.

.

.

.

**Seems like my chapters always end up different from what I want them to be… this should have been longer for example :D But I want to update something now and it would probably take me longer to extend this chapter than start a new one… somehow :D **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and Review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I'm horrible! I haven't updated ANY of my stories for weeks! Please forgive me and I hope there are still people who want to read this (:**

**So anyways…**

**Thanks for the reviews again (: I'm so excited I have never dreamed of getting already 10 reviews for only three short chapters (: So thanks, you're awesome!**

**Caleb's babe: Good that I could clear that up for you and I'm happy to hear that you still like the story (: I hope you'll like this chapter too**

**Musik Drache: Your question will answer itself in this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4:

He had fallen, taking their hope and will to fight with him and leaving Frodo alone, utterly alone with his burden. Gandalf had been the one person he had relied on without a single doubt. Whereas he had trusted his friends and the fellowship, now with the wizard gone he felt that he could never trust them to lead him to his destination as he had trusted him. Frodo heard someone call for him, Aragorn, and as the hobbit turned he realized he had been walking away from his weeping companions. He realized he had been crying. They all felt pain over this loss but while they were united in their misery Frodo could not stand staying still for only a moment. Although hope had almost completely left him he knew that he had to walk on if only to prove that his old friends' death had not been in vain.

.

.

.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were sent out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

Celeborn, the noble Lord of the Golden Forest of Lothlórien spoke to the Fellowship which had been led up to meet him and his wife over meandering staircases.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow"

To hear her fear confirmed by her foster-mothers fragile voice devastated Elenya for she had long feared for Gandalf from the moment on when she had heard he had entered the dreaded depths of Moria. She had seen the evil that lay beneath the mountains _Caradhras_, _Celebdil_ and _Fanuidhol _she had know what had caused the Grey Wizard to fall even before Legolas spoke the creatures' name, a Balrog, the same monster of fire and shadows they had encountered years ago.

What if she had joined the Fellowship in Rivendell would she have been able to save him from the fire? She knew she would have tried with all her might, if only to undo the sadness she could see in his companions, if only to prevent hope from falling with Gandalf into the depths of earth itself. Thinking logically Elenya knew that she would not have been able to do anything. She would have only risked her people's survival but her heart had not felt this much grief for a long time. Reaching up the Dúnadan woman could feel wetness on her cheeks that she had almost forgotten she was able to produce.

The remaining members of the Fellowship had been bathed, fed and had been given new clothing. After they each had been tended to they spread about their tents and the surrounding area, the hobbits were sitting in a circle still eating this and that. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas had chosen to stay in the background and each had fallen into deep thought, their minds though taking different paths. In the shadows once again a figure was watching without any person taking notice of her. Watching Merry, Pippin and Sam find relative joy and peace in simple things like food, shelter and friendship made her face's expression melt from solemn to a small twisted smile. A thing of many she had shared with Gandalf was their mutual love for the Shire and its short folk. They had been seen many times over the centuries wandering around the green hills of hobbiton and crossing the Brandywine River. Elenya knew that if there was one thing Gandalf would wish for her to do was to become a friend and protector to his small companions.

"Good evening, my friends" her rough voice was heard as she stepped from the dark "I hope my homes hospitality has helped you to come to rest" Eight surprised heads turned to the speaker once again they were astonished how they had not noticed her although Legolas had most likely known she was there for his senses were keener than those of men, dwarfs and hobbits. "I heard that I would find some hobbit masters here that share my fondness of night meals?" Elenya continued while walking towards the place Sam, Merry, Pippin had sat down, joining their circle after they had excitedly welcomed her into their group as soon as she started talking about the meal that was so common amongst the Shire folk but foreign to seemingly everyone else.

Their laugh was echoing through the forest for hours bringing joy if only for the briefest moment to those who listened. "Ah yes the "Green Dragon" how could I ever forget the nights I spend in the best inn I ever had the pleasure of visiting?" Elenya smiled her grotesque smile at the memories created on long evenings spend over a mug of the best beer of the Shire (or as was believed of the proud hobbits the best beer ever created). "When the darkness has fled we have to visit the "Green Dragon" together my friends and spend a good long night with the brownest beer and a lot of music, what do you say?" At the Dúnadan's words the eyes of Merry, Pippin lit up, twinkling to almost put the stars over their heads to shame, nodding enthusiastically to her suggestion. Without them consciously noticing she had shown them a little light at the end of the darkness that had befallen the world. The light was small, yes, and seemed insignificant to others but it cleared their hearts a little of worry and that was the most she could do at this moment. After long hours they were exhausted and headed off to get some much needed rest after their emotionally and physically draining day.

.

.

.

"So we do see each other on this side of the sea again, _muindor_. And much earlier than I thought it would happen, if it would at all." The tall woman greeted her brother just slightly showing her happiness and relief to see him mostly unharmed and safe if only for the moment. The equally tall man, she had spoken to only shook his dark haired head before jumping to his feet and embracing his younger sister impetuously, making her chuckle quietly but simultaneously embrace him back. "What a beautiful night to have my eyes graced by your beauty once again" Legolas gallantly made move to kiss her hand, which Elenya did not have though instead she took the elf into her arms just as she had embraced Aragorn before. "Beauty, huh?" she asked after letting the slightly blushing elf go, raising the eyebrow, that was not scarred "I will never be able or even try to compare myself to your pretty blonde hair, old friend" she teased Legolas, as she had done since they first met. "My hair is NOT pretty, Elenya" he acted insulted though guided her gently to sit with them this time. "Now tell us your story, _seler._ What has happened in your life since our last encounter?" So she did tell them what had happened, though shortened and softened for she now understood how and why her brother had to take another road than their folk after long nights alone with her thoughts and many nightly talks with her foster-mother.

**Wanted to write more, as always, but I thought this would be a nice ending, do you agree? Yip haven't updated in too long I'm sorry but I'll try to be better since I have six freaking weeks free now because of summer break. YAY :D**

**Review and make me a happy girl (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So another chapter he we go ;) I'm not going to ramble that much this time. Just a big big thank you to the reviewers, alerters and favorite (: Thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Oh and I edited the first chapter, you can have a look if you want to but it's really just the shape and some minor changes…**

**PS: sorry for the long wait again, but I had exciting real life stuff going on and I'm sorry but real life stuff is more important, I think you'll understand ;D**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 5:

The day had come for the ring-bearing party to leave the protection they had found under the golden leaves of Lórien to face the darkness that lurked outside. Sadness had fallen upon them for they had to leave this magical place although in their heart they wanted to keep wandering under the mallyrn until the dark days would have passed.

The slender figure of the woman named after a shining star at daytime stood in the background of the group of elves who were to bid the fellowship farewell. Her frame was swathed in a warriors clothing; the shadings resembling the outdoors for her to blend into her surroundings. It was made off smooth and yielding cloth which allowed the wearer to move freely. Her face was hidden from the view by one of Lothlóriens cloaks and her weapons were hidden beneath it as well. Elenya's appearance was a contrast to how she had been seen for the last weeks. After getting used to it she had started wearing dresses again which she had not done for a long time; her hair had been free from her usual braid to cascade over her shoulders. It grew not much longer than an elven warrior's hair though as it would have been too impractical to wear it in the fashion of the elleth' surrounding the Dúnadan. Before they were to climb the boats that would lead Frodo and his companions down the Anduin to carry on their way to destroy the one ring, Elenya spoke up surprisingly as she had done many times before startling those around her.

"Frodo Baggins" she began with her soothing alto voice "if you wish this is not farewell yet" the dark haired woman began to make her way towards the ring bearer through many astounded faces which she ignored; her eyes were solely fixed on what she had planned. "If you would have me I offer my services to you to complete my old friend's task in helping you bear your burden" she knelt before the small hobbit throwing her cloak back in one fluid motion showing her weapons.

Following was shocked silence. Frodo did not know how to react to the woman he had never really talked to unlike his cousins and Sam who had taken an instant liking to her and would not stop telling her story after story about the Shire. "I do not want another person to endanger themselves for me… but your help would be much appreciated" he added after seeing in her eyes that she would not let his answer count. She was ready to put herself into even more danger than she already was in to help a stranger; with that she earned his respect. Furthermore he knew that if Gandalf had considered her a friend, which he clearly did, the ring-bearer knew that he could trust the woman on eyelevel with him just now.

One of her crooked smiles ghosted over her face as she saw the acceptance in Frodo's eyes and she lifted herself up once more to look over her new traveling companions. They seemed to have different opinions on her joining. Merry and Pippin were thrilled; Sam too looked a little more at ease knowing her with them… She was a Dúnadan after all and Aragorn's sister; that had to count for something. Legolas' and Aragorn's faces were barely hiding worry for the woman that was almost a little sister to Legolas too, at the same time they knew that nothing they could say would keep her from doing what she felt was right. Besides, they had the feeling that she had to play a role in the coming war and it was not her purpose to stay in safety when her instinct was to fight. That left Gimli and Boromir… it was not really distinguishable what they thought of the woman joining, besides that they both were not comfortable with any woman joining their traveling company. The dwarf seemed to be more supportive of it though as he had come to appreciate the dry humor Aragorn's sister had showed at their collective evenings.

The fellowship with their new addition had taken off the shores of Lothlórien when they saw the Lady and Lord of the golden forest on a ship shaped as a swan drifting towards them. They invited them to step onto the land one more time before departing. While her foster mother had given gifts and wise words to almost every person who was to travel further on her thoughts had drifted off slightly. Elenya thought about the previous day; she had known that Galadriel had somehow sensed that the Dúnadan was not to stay here. The Lady of the Light had always been able to see the true nature of Elenya Lalaith; she saw the yearning for freedom and the urge to simply do instead of sitting back that was just beneath the surface of her skin.

Finally the elleth turned towards her human foster daughter: "That was a rather short visit again, Lalaith, do you not think?" her solemn face lightened up in amusement. She had already had time to adjust to the feeling of losing her company this soon again. "What do I have to give to you, child?" Galadriel asked after her face had grown serious again though her eyes remained soft glowing at the love she felt for the woman she had nurtured.

"Nothing, _naneth,_ that you have not already given me" In the glow of the golden elleth her marred face showed the beauty that lay beneath the wounds that had disfigured the Dúnadan's face. "Then my shining day-star I shall give you one thing" her hand went to gently cup the dark-haired woman's cheek. "_I am so proud of you, sell, our stars will guard your way to happiness that you will find if Ilúvatar wishes. Do not despair because of the grief you see it only makes you bitter; embrace the good you witness and feel. And finally: find your laugh again, Lalaith, the world is such an empty place without its sound" _the elleth had spoken the last part in their language as it were her private words to her much loved foster daughter and those who understood had the decency to shut their ears for the length of it. _"__Namárië" _she added, her voice only barely about a whisper.

"_Namárië, naneth"_

_._

_._

_._

They had passed a few more elves who had stepped to the shore at different places to bid their goodbyes, the one that had had a special meaning to the newest addition to the ring-bearing party was a short glimpse of Haldir, Orophin and their brother Rúmil who stood partly hidden in the shadows, their hands on their hearts in a silent Farewell to the woman they had seen grown up. After returning the gesture with a rare emotion crossing her face Elenya turned forward to see Gimli who she shared a boat with, as well as with Legolas, gazing into the distance.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." The dwarf, who had been terrified of the woods before, declared with deep feelings laced into his voice "Ah… henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me" His words elected a smile from those surrounding him his clear adoration of the Lady of Light and her realm. "What was her gift?" asked Legolas curiously. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head… She gave me three" their elven companion could not hide a smile at Gimlis face as he said those words. A hand fell upon the dwarfs shoulder; it belonged to the woman who knew the magic that surrounded her home as well and who knew what it meant to leave a place when you know you will never find something that was worthy to compare to it in your life.

**Sorry still no Eomer in here but in the next chapter or the one after he will be ;) I hope you liked it!**

**Review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people I'm back :D So some good news and some bad… Good is that I'm here to continue and have already planned out the ending to this story, it's going to be awesome (I hope) ;-P Bad news is that my updates will be really rare for the next time because school started again and I have a craaazy timetable (almost 40 hours of school a week!) and on top of that I have dancing practice twice a week and I babysit also twice a week.. oh and then there are things like sleeping and eating and seeing people once in a while :D I'm really sorry but school is definitely more important as much as it hurts me to admit it…**

**Anyways I hope you can enjoy my updates nevertheless!**

Chapter 6:

The beauty and peace that had filled their hearts and minds as they traveled in the light boats of Lórien did vanish as soon as they entered the wild waters of the Anduin. The day suddenly seemed to become darker and the air that had been pleasant before bit into their faces. Elenya let out a quiet sigh; she had always been saddened to experience the moments just after leaving the realm of Lothlórien. The shock of leaving the dream world they had lived in for the last period of time made the outside seem even more harsh and evil in its contrast to the fairness of the woods.

The fellowship traveled in silence for a while each member hanging after their own thoughts about the future, present and past and what their fate would come to be. After a few hours of traveling the Dúnadan noticed something at the banks of the river… Something moving, making noises that did not belong here. The woman exchanged a look with her brother they had often shared; it was so practiced that most did not even notice their silent exchange of information. Solely Legolas took notice for he had sensed the movements and noises as well and knew the ranger siblings for long enough to know their routine.

With a quiet nod and a timid smile they communicated to not change the boats' route for now; as time grew by the disturbances became bigger and they managed to catch a glimpse of their followers from time to time. It were Uruk-hai, a crossbreed between orc and man that Saruman had bred at his tower.

Elenya closed her eyes briefly listening to the sound of heavy feet hitting the forest ground; to plants being trampled and animals being scared. Her ears had grown accustomed to listening to things others barely noticed through her years as a ranger in the wildness. Gradually they all grew more unsettled, even when the hobbits, Gimli and Boromir could not spot the obvious signs of them being followed they felt the danger that followed them; surrounded them. As the sun started to sink Aragorn decided it was time for them to rest.

With great difficulty they managed to maneuver their boats into a secluded area of shore they had spotted shortly before. Tomorrow they would go on with their weary bodies rested if only a bit and with a clear mind which they desperately needed for the next part of their adventure.

As the sun had passed the horizon, the ring-bearing party had settled down trying to blend into their surroundings as far as they could; yet none seemed to be able to rest their bodies.

After surveying the small camp they had set up Aragorn turned around to see Boromir watching something on the dark river. The Anduin was illuminated by moonlight, its smooth surface only disturbed by a floating log; which was in reality not floating but moved by a creature called Gollum. Elenya had spotted him as well, it was not the first time since they had left the woods she had grown up in. On their travel down the mighty river she had seen the same suspicious branch a few times and had after the second time figured out that it was indeed this pitiful creature; completely possessed by the one ring.

From all sides the Dúnadan heard her newly found companions talk to each other in shushed voices; her beloved brother arguing with Gondors stewards son about the route they were to take the next day. As the Gondorian tried desperately to convince Aragorn of the honor and braveness of men the woman decided to make her disappearance; she did not walk far away to be out of hearing range though she brought enough of a distance between them to find some quiet to think.

Elenya had known from a young age that her brother other as her was born a person to lead; she remembered how he had tried to command her around when she had been a child. She knew that he had always loved her as she had loved him even though they had to part ways at a very young age. Their separation had changed their relationship nonetheless, also due to the differences that lay between Lothlórien and Rivendell. The girl had grown attached not only to different people but further had built a much stronger tie to the elves of the golden wood for she had grown up with them since a very young age. After all, he had lived nearly 40 years already before she was even conceived. But even though they had spent not much time together and although she was nearly half his age she had recognized his fate and his longing before she had even reached maturity.

Most of the night Elenya sat under the stars as was her favorite thing to do. It gave her a comfort she did not find in anything else to see the stars above her, unmoving in their beauty. She knew that no matter how long she lived and where she went the lights above her head would never change. With that last thought she lay her head back against the stone behind her and dropped her hood to fall into her face, to try and get hopefully a short nap in before they had to leave again.

.

.

.

**This is really really short but all I can give you right now… the next one will hopefully be longer and I hope I can post it before I go to the USA for 18 days (oh my god so excited :D)**

**Review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow so I can't believe it's been about half a year since I last updated this story… But my life has really been going crazy with school as I told you and my brother has for some reason been moving all over the place etc. etc. :D I hope you can forgive me and there are still people out there, that are interested in this story because I haven't forgotten about it and I still love it =)**

**Enjoy (I hope I can continue it as I started it after such a long time)**

Chapter 7:

Elenya's awakening the following morning was already over-shadowed by a disconcerting feeling in the pit of her stomach. Over the day on the river she could feel that same darkness in her companions as they all continued to watch their surroundings filled with distrust. The Dunadán knew that it was not only her distaste of great amounts of water, that she had nurtured since before she could remember; She knew that it was also because something was about to happen. Something that would change their quest in a significant way.

The jagged cliffs rising to both of the Anduíns sides made the women's feelings only strengthen. She longed to be away from this river she could not control and away from these rocks that caged her. Not even the moment they looked upon the Argonath, her ancestors in stone, she could forget this. Other than her brother she did not feel filled with pride upon looking at these impressive statues. She had never been able to understand these feelings of pride upon who your ancestors were. What did it have to do with who she was and how she acted? She had had nothing to do with their doings as they now had nothing directly to do with hers. So why dwell on their existence.

Because of that, instead of raising her chin proudly at the Argonath, she only spared them a short glance of respect and then returned to her pondering. She had been doing that a lot in the past time she noticed and it did not sit well with her. Although she was also a woman who did not shy long discussions and silent filled with only thoughts, her hands itched with the need to hold her sword or bow.

.

.

.

When they finally reached the shore Elenya knew that her foreshadowing of something happening had not been a trick. And as she still was trying to figure out just what was so important about this place she heard one question and she knew what was wrong. "Where is Frodo?" And the moment the woman turned around she could see it in her brother's eyes too. Boromir was gone too and this was the moment she had dreaded but known was to come. Over their journey she had watched Boromir, as she had watched everyone as was a habit of hers. The ring had a strong effect on this man of Gondor and it was not good.

She had left before the others had even fully finished their thoughts and was already on her search for the Halfling that had been so dear to her old friend and that carried their futures in his tiny hands. She had run off into the wrong direction though it seemed. She only met familiar faces again as she saw her brother take a heroic jump onto a group of Urukai. "Fool" she muttered to herself before her face split into a small sadistic smile. Without further thought she followed her brother and was joined not long after by her old friend Legolas and the dwarf. They fought against the steady oncoming Urukai without any knowledge on what was happing to the rest of the fellowship. Whether they had fought for hours or only minutes she could not say for she was lost in the feeling of orcflesh yielding under her blade. Her eyes appeared to be set on fire, a cold green kind of fire that made her enemies shrink in fear the moment they detected them under her hood, although this was always just a second too late for them. This fire also seemed to finally draw her some respect from the dwarf Gimli for her finally seemed to accept her strength as one equal to all of them.

Only did their fighting get interrupted when they heard the horn of Gondor from a distance and they followed that sound to find a cruel scene. A field full of corpses and against a tree was Aragorn and Boromir in his last breaths. And as the heart of the son of Gondor beat for the last time Elenya saw what change had come. Frodo was gone, she knew in her heart even without her brother telling her so. Sam, she assumed, was gone too, forever faithful to his master. So there were three left of them and they let Boromir come to rest on the river Anduín and watched his boat crash down the falls. Seeing Frodo and Sam, who had left as Elenya had guessed, reach the eastern shore only Legolas was eager to follow them. Elenya had started tending to her wounds and packing her things and then settled onto a nearby rock. Her thoughts were only confirmed when Aragorn told the elf that Frodo's fate was no longer in their hands.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." Were Gimlis words as he and Legolas came to stand in front of Aragorn.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left!" Aragorn spoke his courage to his two friends, laying his hands on their shoulders. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light" And as Aragorn sheathed his sword his younger sister rose from the place she had been sitting and readying her hair for a long journey.

"Let's hunt some orc" She spoke before turning around onto their way to free their friends. And in that moment a small smile crossed her features despite the horror of the last hours. She was going to move, hunt and fight and she knew that she was going to be able to set herself to good use and that was enough to bear the hurt of a smile.

.

.

.

They had been following the captors of their friends for a while now. Over rocks and through valleys until they finally stood on the edge of the lands that Elenya had come to adore those many years ago.

"Rohan, Land of the Horse Lords…" her brother started and states his distrust for these lands. And although Elenya could feel that foul things were happening she could not help the lifting of her spirits at the mere side of the endless width of Rohan. Her heart leapt as she smelled the grass and saw the green stretch to the horizon. And as they continued her feet felt lighter and her stride was longer, much to the displeasure of one dwarf who had counted on her companionship as the other two ran ahead. But now, something had changed and the woman's companions had noticed. It was as if while the evil seemed to be giving speed to the Urukai, there also was something that made Elenya's spirits lift and her legs move stronger.

Elf, dwarf, man and woman continued their way across the plains of Rohan, gaining speed now they knew that their foes had caught their scents. And when Gimli lagged behind, out of breath, an unusually bouncy Dunadán helped him with a friendly hand and smiling face. When the dawn rose after another night spent running they heard horses not far away, approaching fast and they decided to hide. Only when they had passed Aragorn made their appearance known and called them, which caused them to turn and surround them. They circled them tightly, intimidating them with their spears until their leader spoke from underneath his helmet.

"What business does an elf; two men and a dwarf have in the riddermark." To which Elenya could barely suppress a chuckle. Of course with her cloak once again drawn over her face who would have thought of a woman traveling in these dangerous times. Nonetheless alone with three males and hung with weapons. Interested she followed the exchange, only until the stranger threatened the dwarf she had come to know as a friend. Before anyone could react and only shortly after Legolas had drawn his bow she had her sword at the leaders face. "You would die before your stroke fell" The elf threatened only to be interrupted by Aragorn's hand; he only gave a glance toward his sister to show his disapproval.

"And who is this, may I ask, the man who hides behind his cloak. Is he so ugly that he would scare of the horses if he showed it, one may wonder." The leader of the Rohirim now turned to Elenya. Hearing this words she was not longer able to hide her amusement, making those around her turn from laughing at her expense to confusion as they heard a deep and rough but nonetheless female voice reply: "I see no man around here. And of the ugliness you must convince yourself. What do you think, my Lord, ugly enough to scare of horses?" She asked while letting her cloak slide back and show her features. Other than a lot of surprised faces and noises and her brother's annoyance at his sisters antics at such a time the most peculiar was the leader's reaction.

He took off his helmet, from realizing they were no threat or to make them equal was not clear. And he looked upon her disfigured face in a way that no one had ever before. Not in disgust or pity or in regret that such womanly beauty was wasted, nor only seeing how pretty she used to be or could be but with an indifference that made Elenya's eyes lighten just a bit. "While I also see no men, I see no ugliness either. But a woman with a mouth clearly too big and a girl far too far away from her home." He replied arrogantly, making his compliment seem unimportant.

"Oh how could I forget, you strong man, I should be home by now to start dinner for the strong warriors when they return" The Dunadán replied with a sarcastic twist of her lips which made the Rehire chuckle. And Eomer, their leader, murmured: "You should never meet my sister, that's for sure."

At this point Aragorn deemed to interrupt their banter, although he enjoyed the sparkle in his sister's eyes when she spoke, she seemed more alive than she had been in a while.

**Soooo that's it for now I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it =) You may have noticed that I like Rohan just a little bit more than Gondor :D And apart from that I think Rohan fits a lot better with Elenya than Gondor, because in my eyes she's kind of a free spirit and not the type for fancy cities and stuff like that :D**

**And they finally met yay :D How did you like it? Too cheesy or something? It wasn't all that serious and that's maybe a little misplaced at such a place in the story but hey he's supposed to be the one to bring back her laugh so they might as well start of like that :D**

**I'd also like to say that she's not going to fall head over heels for the chap and that's it, I think her fascination (or whatever you call it) for him is mainly because he reacts differently, he stands up to her at their first meeting and that's not something she's really used to and also he comes from the lands she loves so he carries that sense of freedom and everything with him you know? I can't really describe it I guess so I hope you understand what I'm rambling on about :D**

**Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it =)**


End file.
